Slit lamps are often used by ophthalmologists to examine the patient's eye. Often photographic documentation is needed to assist in the diagnosis of the eye disorder. The optical quality of pictures taken by smart phones and the flexibility associated with the use of smart phones have created a robust market for use of smart phone adapters to capture images from microscopes, such as the slit lamp type of microscope. The present invention is universally adaptable to a wide range of microscopes and hand held devices with a camera, such as smart phones, available now and in the future.